Bad Dare Day/Transcript
Act 1 'Scene 1: Kitchen' and Bloo are in the kitchen, staring at the food in the refrigerator. What they’re really looking at is a gross, disgusting blue cheese. MAC: What is that? BLOO: suspicious I...don’t...know. MAC: Is that... to it Cheese? BLOO: him Don’t touch it! It might bite back! smiles slyly and looks at Bloo. MAC: Eat it! BLOO: Huh? No way! MAC: What? It’s just cheese. BLOO: With an afro. MAC: nudges Oh, come on. shakes his head. I dare ya. BLOO: surprised What? MAC: deep-voiced I dare... You. BLOO: hurtful How dare you. MAC: his normal voice No. the cheese and hands it to Bloo Dare you. BLOO: at the cake and becomes scared I can’t. MAC: smiling slyly Why? BLOO: scared It smiled at me. MAC: Bloo, I don’t think you understand. This is a dare, and a dare isn’t something to be taken politely. It is a bond. Once dared, the daree must always do. stares at the cheese and Mac, and turns his face into an angry face. BLOO: accepts Fine. I’ll do it. on the cheese What’s the big deal, right? People in France pay big money for this stuff. MAC: Oui. BLOO: the cheese Viva La France! is about to it right now while resisting. Right now, he only takes one bite of the gross cheese and gags, not liking it. MAC: Gross! How is it? BLOO: what is inside Like eating burnt hair. laughs Burnt monkey hair and... more olive-- no wait-- mm... Motor oil. on the cheese 40 weight. laughs again as Bloo puts it on the counter offscreen MAC: his hands Bravo, sir. Bravo. So, what do you say we-- to close the fridge door BLOO: the door Oh, no, no, no, no, no. it open Your turn. grabs something out of the fridge, jumps inside and throws some food and drinks out. Mac also avoids getting hit by any of them. Bloo comes out holding a glass of yucky juice inside. MAC: buying it Uh-uh! BLOO: to get Mac to drink it I dare you. gulps and takes the glass MAC: Fine. jumps excitedly and laughs maniacally chugs down the whole thing in his mouth and becomes grossed out. MAC: Ahh! Yuck! jumps excitedly and laughs maniacally once again It tastes like camel spit. BLOO: jumping Yes! More! Let’s do more! MAC: Okay Your turn. stops jumping and becomes terrified. 'Scene 2: Jimmy Shoes’ Room' is pushing Bloo into a bedroom. BLOO: You wouldn’t dare! MAC: Of course not. But you would. at someone who’s trying to take off his shoes, and his name is Jimmy Shoes. Bloo is too shy, so the two walk up to him BLOO: Hey, Jimmy. Need some help with those? nods. Bloo looks at Mac and tries to get one of Jimmy’s shoes off, which is stuck to his foot. MAC: Jimmy Shoes Has it really been a year since you took your shoes off? answers by holding up his two fingers, meaning two years. Really? Two? his nose so he won’t smell something is still trying to get the shoe off of Jimmy Shoes’ foot while straining. The camera cuts to the outside of Foster’s where a big boom noise is heard inside with a stench of smell that came out of the windows. inside the room, there’s a lot of smelly stench floating from Jimmy’s sock. Bloo was wheezing as he was floating in the air with a green color of his skin. He drops himself back down, coughs, and his skin color turns back to his blue color. Bloo opens his eyes slowly and it was revealed that Mac just came to him, staring at Bloo’s face. He gets back up and becomes mad. MAC: stunned Uh-oh. takes him away 'Scene 3: Bloo’s Bedroom' MAC: scared Oh, no! BLOO: Mac Dare you go. MAC: But that’s not cool, Bloo. BLOO: No one said dares were cool, Mac. If they were, they would be called something else, like “Jazz”. walks inside and Eduardo is enjoying a tea party with his toys, as Mac walks up to the table. EDUARDO: to slurp and sees Mac Oh, hola, Señor Mac. Would you like to join us? looks at Bloo, who wants him to go for it. Mac sighs and takes the teapot to pretend he’s guzzling it down, much to Ed’s shock. Gasps Señor Mac! pretends he is eating some food from the plate. MAC: Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! Yum! EDUARDO: even more shocked Please! No! You is ruining everything! sits on Eduardo’s doll on a chair Mindy! cries No! Please, Señor Mac! Please, stop! MAC: what he has done Sorry! Sorry, sorry! Ed, I’m so sorry. Please don’t be upset. EDUARDO: crying Why?! Why?! Why do you do it! You know Mindy has weak knees! MAC: It was just a dare. That’s all. EDUARDO: sniffles A...dare? MAC: Yeah. Bloo dared me to do it. Look, if it will make you feel any better, why don’t you dare us to do something? EDUARDO: Oh, I wouldn’t dare. MAC: No, it’s okay. BLOO: in Just make it a good one. EDUARDO: of an idea Oh, um... Hmm... Okay. I have got it. and Bloo are about to hear one, while a sproing sound was heard. I have dare you to... two are about to hear what Eduardo’s going to say Apologize to Mindy. MAC: to Mindy the doll quickly Sorry, Mindy. BLOO: talks to Mindy the doll quickly Yeah, what he said. EDUARDO: laughs Oh, that’s crazy! I can’t believe you did it! BLOO: Okay, Ed, your turn. whispers to Bloo what to do now. Suddenly, they hear footsteps squeaking that is coming from Wilt, who walks by the bedroom door. BLOO: back to Eduardo Eduardo, we dare you to give Wilt a flat tire. and Mac give each other high fives 'Scene 4: Foster’s Hallway' Wilt continues walking in the hall, Bloo checks and pushes Eduardo in. BLOO: Just step on his shoe and flat-tire him. does so while sneaking behind Wilt. His stomping gets Wilt's attention to stop walking. WILT: Eduardo? bumps into him I'm sorry, but what are you--? EDUARDO: and begs No! No! It is Bloo and Señor Mac! They dared me to do a flat tire! wails WILT: confused Dare? MAC: in with Bloo Sorry, Wilt. We’re just daring each other. BLOO: And he failed! WILT: I’m sorry. Giving someone in high-tops a flat tire isn't easy. In fact, I think it's impossible. BLOO: to step on Wilt’s shoe Sha! I dare you to come up with a better dare. WILT: and smiles Okay. 'Scene 5: Rec Room/Foster’s Hallway' BLOO: in a rev room and behind a TV Unplug the TV in the rec room? scoffs Whatever. pulls the plug out of the oulet for the TV to be turned off and there was indistinct complaining to be heard. Boomer, Sunset Junction, and Fluffer Nutter arise up in front of the TV, looking mad at Bloo. FLUFFER NUTTER: What the heck?! We've been playing that game for nine hours! Bloo: Uh... running in the halls Bloo: Wilt dared me to do it! Wilt dared me to do it! behind Wilt's legs FLUFFER NUTTER: Oh he did? Did he? Well, Wilt, I dare you to.... eat Jackie's sandwich! 'Scene 6: Dining Room/Foster's Foyer' to be added Act 2 Mac: Frankie I... I like... I-I mean love, um... you. Frankie: surprised, and then smiles Oh, Mac, that's so sweet. Act 3 Category:Episode transcripts